Tris
Tris, an oriole, is the bird spirit representing judgement and the number 15. Personality Celosia is a wild-natured and free-spirited individual, acting on her own whims and caring little about other’s opinions of her. She is joyous and cheerful, always having a friendly and laid-back demeanor about her. Despite representing the concept of justice, her sense of morality constantly shifts, acting however she feels without thought to any consequence or the harm her actions might bring. While she sometimes speaks out against injustice, normally when it affects her, Celosia most often gives no care to fairness, instead preferring chaotic injustice. Celosia becomes jealous easily, always desiring what others have instead of appreciating what she herself already has. She is a skilled liar, though mostly tells the truth, only lying when it will directly benefit her. Celosia has no moral values which she follows, though hesitates to act in a violent manner and purposely harm others unless the situation calls for it. She is loyal to nobody but herself, hating to be given orders or bossed around by others. Human Appearance Celosia’s hair is orange in color and curly, reaching to the tops of her shoulders and worn partially up in a pair of buns. She typically wears a few clips in it to keep it out of her face, along with a pair of twin flower clips attached to each bun which are pink in color. Her eyes are a bluish shade of gray, and her skin has a peachy tiny to it, her cheeks being covered with a light splash of freckles. Celosia typically wears an orange-colored crop top, with white athletic shorts and a blue jacket over the top. Though it is normally covered by her jacket, there is a tattoo on her left shoulder of leaves appearing as if they are being blown by a gust of wind. Alter-Spirit Appearance In her Alter-Spirit form, Celosia wears a long dress which reaches to the floor, made from silky white fabric. Her hair grows in length, now reaching down to her waist, and she pulls it partially up into a large bun. Celosia also gains a pair of orange bird’s wings which extend from her back. Her dress and hair are decorated with gemstones, all of which are blue or orange in color and emit a dim light. Origin Story Unknown. Abilities Celosia can manipulate a variety of things using her voice, making use of several different songs to achieve different effects. However, whenever she uses this power, she is unable to speak for a while afterwards. * Song of Wind - Celosia can sing a song which manipulates the air around her, letting her make that cool anime hair wavy effect. She can also use it for actually useful things such as manipulating weather or small objects. * Song of Enchantment - Celosia can use this song to manipulate someone who is weaker-willed into temporarily following her bidding, with them being entranced with her until they either realize the effects of the ability or are broken out of it by another person. * Song of Judgement - By singing this song, Celosia can determine whether or not one statement is the truth or a lie. She can only determine this if there is someone in existance who knows the correct answer (ex she cannot ask “what is the meaning of life, when will I die, etc”). She can only use this once per month, as it causes a great strain on her and locks out her voice for a long period of time. Other Theme Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VILjavcUrB0 Voice Actor: Jackie Lastra (Iris from Ai: The Somnium Files) Category:Bird Spirits Category:Spirits